<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me segure by missdreaded (Nagiru)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045613">Me segure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded'>missdreaded (Nagiru)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(aka: quem morre é o Touichi. que é canon.), (fobia de peixes), Cute Kids, Feelings, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Holding Hands, Ictyophobia, KID ainda existe... mas não pro Kaito, M/M, Pre-Slash, acho que tem um pequeno ataque de pânico em uma parte, e discussões sobre pesadelos, eles são fofos e idiotas e se colocam em perigo, não existe nem a APTX nem a Black Organization, o "major character death" não é tão "major" assim, olha. essa simplesmente é uma história fofa. cheia de fluff. com os dois crescendo.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco vezes, Kaito segurou a mão de Shinichi. Uma vez, Shinichi segurou a sua. As intenções deveriam ser claras.</p><p>(Ou: A fic 5+1 de Universo Alternativo que eu finalmente consegui terminar)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me segure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208028">Hold me close</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru">Nagiru</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Breve explicação desse AU, para que todos estejamos de acordo: a Black Org NÃO existe, então não existe a apotoxina, também. Mas, Toichi foi o KID do mesmo jeito, e foi assassinado do mesmo jeito.<br/>Outra grande diferença? Quando Yukiko foi aprender sobre disfarces com o Toichi, ela levou o Shinichi junto. E assim começou a amizade entre Kaito e Shinichi.</p><p>Certo, certo. Rápida nota: eu uso pronomes japoneses, porque eu simplesmente não acredito que a tradução dos mesmos para português seja bem o mesmo. Espero que não se importem.</p><p>Então, eu comecei a escrever essa fic em janeiro. De 2017. E posso ter terminado, er... no dia 30? De dezembro? É. (e traduzi, uhhh... em maio. De 2019. Essa fic... passou por alguns atrasos, né...) Mas, enfim, o que importa é que, por causa do tempo, eu meio que tirei uma pausa entre as 2 primeiras partes e as 4 últimas, então tem... uma certa diferença de tom. Como em, passa de puro fluff para "ooops, apareceu um pouco de angst!", haha...</p><p>Bem. Espero que gostem!<br/><b>Disclaimer: Detective Conan e Magic Kaito não me pertencem, nem os personagens.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><strong>Cinco anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Kaito conheceu Kudou Shinichi quando seu pai decidiu adotar uma aprendiza. Duas delas, na verdade. Mas ele não ligava para a moça com o olhar cruel — e só ligou para a outra o suficiente para lhe oferecer uma rosa e arrastar seu filho para longe.</p><p>Assim — Shinichi.</p><p>Shinichi era uma criança pequena, Kaito decidiu. Pequena, magra e quieta. Ele tinha esses olhos azuis gigantes, cabelo curto com uma estranha parte apontando para cima, e era mais interessado em livros do que em magia. Não era de se espantar que Kaito decidiu que ele <em>precisava</em> mudar isso, ou que eles tenham entrado em um argumento minutos depois de se conhecerem.</p><p>Ele usou todos os truques que ele conhecia; ele fez rosas aparecerem do nada, mudou as cores de papéis, e usou as pombas de seu pai para desaparecer em frente aos olhos de Shinichi.</p><p>E ainda assim, o garoto não fez nada mais que piscar e voltar sua atenção para seu livro mais uma vez. Isso estava começando a lhe irritar. (De novo. Bem. Ele tinha <em>cinco anos</em>. Ele achava que ele podia ser perdoado.)</p><p>— Por que você não quer brincar comigo? — reclamou Kaito, deitando sobre o outro garoto. — Eu achei que eu finalmente fosse ter um amigo que não fosse uma <em>garota</em>… — ele fez uma careta; Aoko não era chata, mas ela também não era a pessoa mais divertida com quem se brincar. — Mas você está me ignorando!</p><p>Suspirando, o garoto <em>finalmente</em> fechou seu livro e olhou em sua direção:</p><p>— Por que você quer brincar comigo?</p><p>— Porque você é meu amigo, né? Quero dizer, sua mãe está estudando com meu pai, então você vai voltar, né? Eu quero conversar com você! Eu quero brincar! Brinca comigo? Por favor? — se ele tinha usado seus melhores olhos de cachorro pidão, bem, não tinha ninguém aqui para brigar com ele. Ele iria usar truques sujos se fosse preciso. E ele ia <em>ganhar</em>!</p><p>— Mas eu quero ler! — Reclamou Shinichi. — Não observar truques aparvalhados que eu posso resolver com meus olhos fechados.</p><p>Hey!</p><p>— Eles não são <em>a-aparva…aparvalhados</em>! — ele fez bico; ele não sabia <em>exatamente</em> o que aquela palavra significava, mas o jeito que Shinichi havia usado ela, ele imaginou que não fosse nada legal. E ele não era <em>idiota</em>, Shinichi só usava palavras difíceis! — Eles são legais!</p><p>Kaito tinha quase certeza que Shinichi estava tentando não rolar seus olhos — ele tinha essa expressão em seu rosto, algo entre irritado e também divertido, que ele tinha visto no rosto de sua mãe algumas vezes quando ela rolava <em>seus</em> olhos para seu pai. Ou para ele. Eh. Ele sorriu, pensando em uma ideia.</p><p>— Já sei! Por que a gente não tenta uma coisa? Se eu fizer <em>um</em> truque que você não conheça, você vai brincar comigo!</p><p>— Tá <em>bom</em>, — resmungou Shinichi. Mas ele guardou seu livro obedientemente, e lhe encarou diretamente nos olhos, dessa vez.</p><p>A única coisa que Kaito podia dizer em sua defesa era… Shinichi parecia fofo na hora.</p><p>Então ele agarrou a mão de Shinichi e saiu lhe arrastando, correndo, um sorriso no rosto e com estalos soando ao redor deles.</p><p>Ele nunca fez nenhum truque — mas então, ele nunca deu a Shinichi nenhuma chance de fugir, também.</p><p>(Se perguntado, ele diria que Shinichi nunca conseguiu resolver como ele nunca conseguiu fugir. Viu? Um truque sem resposta! E Kaito iria rir, segurando a mão de Shinichi nas suas, quente e macia, porque Shinichi não era um mágico como ele, mas, você sabe, ele também não ligava pra isso.)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><ol>
<li><strong>Sete anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Kaito sabia por que eles tinham que trazer <em>Ran</em> com eles, mas por que eles tinham que trazer <em>Aoko</em> também? Quero dizer. Ele estava triste pelos pais da Ran. Ele gostava da mãe dela. E ele gostava da ideia de fazer ela sorrir, motivo pelo qual ele lhe ofereceu uma flor quando eles saíram para ir pro Zoológico, mas. <em>Aoko</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Por quê?</em>
</p><p>Shinichi, é claro, tinha rido dele. Cruel. Kaito não tinha certeza do por que de eles serem amigos. Shinichi sempre ria dele, em vez de <em>ajudar</em> ele. Ele era um péssimo amigo.</p><p>Ele bufou. Pelo menos o Zoo era legal.</p><p>(E também, Yukiko-san tinha lhe oferecido um novo set de maquiagem se ele defendesse Shin-chan e Ran-chan até o fim do dia. Ele ia conseguir! Ele ia ganhar aquele set de maquiagem, e então ele ia convencer seu pai a lhe ensinar como ser um <em>mestre</em> do disfarce, que nem ele!)</p><p>É claro, porque ele estava fazendo truques e magia e só <em>porque</em>, okay, e observando como as garotas riam e Shinichi revirava seus olhos em resposta (e ele iria lhe pagar por isso! Shinichi era <em>tão</em> estraga-prazeres!), ele nunca percebeu onde eles estavam indo até que já era tarde demais.</p><p>— Nu-uh! — ele reclamou assim que viu o nome do lugar onde Aoko estava lhe arrastando. — Não vou entrar aí!</p><p>— Ah, <em>vamos</em>, Kaito! Vai ser divertido! — ela tentou lhe convencer, puxando sua camisa. — E Ran também quer ver, não é, Ran?</p><p>Ran acenou, mas ela estava franzindo de leve. Shinichi, é claro, só ficou quieto, como ele tinha estado na maior parte da viagem, porque ele parecia preferir deixr as garotas falar em vez de falar com Kaito, como ele geralmente fazia quando eles estavam sozinhos na casa de Kaito. Normalmente, Kaito não ligaria <em>muito</em>, porque ele gostava do fato de que Shinichi gostava mais de Kaito do que delas, mas nesse exato momento ele realmente queria alguém defendendo ele!</p><p>— Shin-chan… — ele tentou, fracamente.</p><p>— Vamos, Kai. Se nós formos agora, podemos sair rápido, — ele ofereceu quietamente, perto o suficiente para que seus ombros roçassem um contra o outro.</p><p>Kaito fez um bico com a derrota. É claro que não funcionou.</p><p>E foi assim, é claro, que ele foi arrastado para aquele… aquele aquário <em>suspeito</em>. Cheio de <em>monstros</em>.</p><p>Incluindo seus amigos!</p><p>Ele tentou ao máximo não olhar para as, as — as <em>coisas</em> monstruosas rodopiando ao seu redor, mas. Mas eram tantos, e eles eram tão. Tão.</p><p>Ele choramingou, recuando até bater em Shinichi, que lhe observou com curiosidade e preocupação. É claro, <em>agora</em> não servia de nada, então Kaito cerrou os dentes e continuou andando atrás de Ran e Aoko, que, como as <em>bruxas</em> que elas eram, só olhavam boquiabertas e felizes para aqueles <em>olhos mortos</em> daquelas, aquelas <em>coisas</em>.</p><p>E.</p><p>E ele não conseguia mais fazer isso!</p><p>Ele fechou os olhos com força, e virou de volta para Shinichi e tentou falar pra si mesmo que ele <em>estava bem, estava bem, era o Shin-chan, não tinha nada aqui</em>, e Shinichi parecia ter entendido o básico, porque Kaito podia sentir uma mão tentando lhe confortar sem jeito.</p><p>É. Ele não ia voltar para o zoológico tão cedo.</p><p>— Kaito? — Shinichi perguntou com preocupação, mas era muito alto, e Aoko estava lá em um segundo, rindo alto.</p><p>— Você tem medo de <em>peixes</em>, Kaito? Peixes? Mas peixes são tão <em>bonitos</em>! — ela comentou rindo.</p><p>Ele se virou mais ou menos, encarando ela com um olho. É claro, ela estava de pé na frente de um daqueles tanques cheios daqueles <em>monstros</em>, e ele virou de volta para Shinichi em vez disso, voz fraca novamente.</p><p>Mas Shinichi, é claro, estava <em>sorrindo</em> agora, e.</p><p>E ele ia <em>socar Shinichi!</em></p><p>… Bem, se Ran não socasse ele primeiro.</p><p>Ele sorriu fracamente quando Ran forçou seu caminho até eles, agarrando Aoko e Shinichi pelas camisas e os arrastando para fora daquele <em>lugar</em>.</p><p>— Se ele está com medo, nós precisamos <em>sair</em>, vocês! Vocês são horríveis! Eu achei que nós fossemos todos amigos! — ela brigou, andando para a saída do aquário, e Kaito lhe seguiu fielmente, feliz que ela estava ali. — E você, Shinichi! Você deveria ser <em>esperto</em>!</p><p>Shinichi parecia estar fazendo bico, mas Kaito não podia ter certeza, porque ele não podia <em>ver</em> seu rosto, mas ele ficaria feliz se ele estivesse. Shinichi era <em>malvado</em>, tá.</p><p>Ainda assim, quando Shinichi se livrou da Ran, ele veio direto para o Kaito.</p><p>— Desculpa por ter rido de você, — ele pediu quietamente, inclinando-se contra Kaito com olhos tristes. Na frente, Ran resmungava alguma coisa sobre garotos idiotas e amigos ruins, e Kaito pensou sobre seus próprios pensamentos de antes, mas. Mas esse era <em>Shinichi</em>. — Eu não quis dizer nada, é só. Você estava tão <em>fofo.</em></p><p>— O que? Você… — Kaito reclamou, resmungando alto e dando um tapa no ombro de Shinichi. — Não faça isso de novo, tá? Você é <em>malvado</em>. Você não pode rir de mim, Shinichi! Nós somos <em>amigos</em>.</p><p>Shinichi sorriu alegremente, acenando com um murmúrio quieto. Kaito odiava ele. Ele era tão <em>malvado</em>.</p><p>Ele também gostava muito dele, porque ele era seu <em>melhor amigo</em>.</p><p>Então ele agarrou a mão de Shinichi, e talvez ele ainda estivesse tremendo um pouco, mas era apenas por causa da ideia daqueles <em>monstros</em> atrás dele. E não é como se ele tivesse continuado por muito tempo, porque ele tinha <em>Shinichi</em> aqui. E assim como Kaito tinha prometido Yukiko-san que ele iria proteger Shinichi, ele <em>sabia</em> que Shinichi tinha prometido a sua mãe que ele ia proteger Kaito.</p><p>Eles eram <em>amigos.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Nove anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Estava frio e amargo e <em>vazio</em>, e Kaito sabia que isso tudo era obra de sua mente, porque o sol brilhava com força sobre ele, e pessoas estavam ao seu redor murmurando, e ele podia sentir olhares cuidadosos e palavras cuidadosas, e <em>tudo</em> cuidadoso, e ele.</p><p>E ele sentia como se seu mundo tivesse sido <em>destruído</em>. Como se ele estivesse em ruínas e essas ruínas estivessem em chamas, tudo por causa da morte de seu pai.</p><p>É só, só <em>não podia ser verdade</em>. Não podia ser verdade. Não <em>podia</em>. Porque… porque seu pai era o <em>melhor mágico no mundo</em>, e ele nunca cometeria um erro! É claro que seu truque não ia… não ia…</p><p>Ele não podia terminar aquele pensamento, engasgando com sua própria respiração, engasgando em sua própria mente, engasgando com seu próprio <em>coração</em>, porque <em>doía</em>.</p><p>Ele não estava sozinho na sala, tinham pessoas em todo lugar — <em>tantas pessoas</em> —, e tinham muitas vozes cuidadosas falando com ele, mas ele simplesmente se sentia <em>solitário</em>. Terrivelmente <em>quebrado</em>.</p><p>Ele só — ele só queria ir <em>embora</em>, chegar em casa e ver sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo um pro outro, sendo <em>nojentos</em> e irritantemente amorosos, e só. Só se sentir feliz, porque eles eram <em>dele</em>. Só se sentir irritado, porque <em>eles não podiam ir pra outro lugar, qual é</em>.</p><p>Ele só queria que as coisas fossem <em>normais</em> de novo.</p><p>Mas — mas coisas nunca mais seriam normais de novo, porque seu pai estava morto, e sua mãe estava chorando, e ele.</p><p>Ele estava quebrando, e cansado, e doendo, e ele nem <em>sabia</em> se ele estava chorando, e tinham tantos estranhos ao redor sussurrando mentiras que ele não queria ouvir, e seu <em>pai</em>, <em>pai</em>, ele só queria seu <em>pai</em>, por favor. <em>Por favor</em>.</p><p>Mas, é claro, nada aconteceu. Nada ficou melhor. Seu pai não se agachou em sua frente, não riu e disse que era apenas uma piada e <em>desculpa, filho, eu não vou fazer isso de novo</em>.</p><p>Em vez disso, tudo que Kaito conseguiu foi um pequeno calor que mal passava como conforto quando ele viu Shinichi ao seu lado, rosto vermelho e molhado com suas próprias lágrimas, chorando com toda sua força enquanto ele sussurrava quietamente:</p><p>— Eu sinto muito, Kaito. Tio Toichi era o melhor tio do <em>mundo</em>, e se… se nós não… Kaito, eu vou voltar pra te ver mesmo assim, mesmo se mamãe não for mais, porque você é meu <em>melhor amigo</em>, e…</p><p>E aquilo não deveria ser importante, porque o coração de Kaito ainda está sangrando em pedaços, mas esse era <em>Shinichi</em>, seu Shin-chan, chorando aqui, e Kaito só… Kaito não podia aguentar mais, não podia aguentar ficar aqui mais, com esses <em>estranhos</em>, e essas <em>mentiras</em>, e.</p><p>E ele estava se agarrando à mão de Shinichi, puxando ele junto, e ele sabia que ele estava chorando agora, porque ele não conseguia ver onde ele estava indo, ele só sabia que ele estava indo pra algum lugar <em>quieto</em>, algum lugar <em>longe</em> — não seguro, nunca seguro, nunca mais, porque <em>seu pai não estava ali</em>, mas tão bom quanto ele podia conseguir, com Shinichi.</p><p>— Shinichi, — ele chorou suavemente, com a voz quebrada, e ele estava apertando a mão de Shinichi na sua e ele simplesmente <em>não conseguia soltar</em>. — Shinichi, Shinichi, <em>Shinichi</em>.</p><p>E Shinichi estava lá, macio, quente, tão-seguro-quanto-Kaito-podia-conseguir, e ele estava abraçando Kaito, e ele estava lhe segurando com força, e ele não estava soltando a mão de Kaito, também, e eles só estavam <em>lá</em>, quietos, chorando, tristes.</p><p>— Shh, shhh, eu estou aqui, Kai, eu estou aqui, — Shinichi prometeu tão quebrado, tão triste e tão tenso quanto Kaito se sentia. — Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. Eu não <em>vou</em>. Eu…</p><p>Kaito acenou, pressionando ainda mais contra Shinichi, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de Shinichi.</p><p>— Por favor, <em>por favor</em>, não me deixe.</p><p>Kaito pode sentir as lágrimas de Shinichi caindo nele, pode sentir como Shinichi está tremendo ao seu redor, pode sentir como <em>ele</em> está tremendo nos braços de Shinichi, mas ele não queria nunca soltar a mão de Shinichi. Ele não <em>podia</em>. Porque, naquele momento, se ele soltasse — se ele soltasse, ele flutuaria para o nada, perdido na escuridão do desconhecido, quebrado e sangrando, e ele simplesmente não aguentaria aquilo.</p><p>Não agora, pelo menos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Treze anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Kaito sentiu seu coração batendo em sua garganta, e ele não podia <em>respirar</em>, merda, por que Shinichi estava fazendo isso com ele, por que isso estava <em>acontecendo</em>, por que…</p><p>Ele se lançou para frente, assustado, quebrado, vendo em sua mente imagens de olhos vazios e corpos sem vida e ele choramingou, mas continuou andando de qualquer forma, porque se ele não fizesse nada, <em>Shinichi iria cair</em>.</p><p>Ele foi puxado para baixo com a força da queda de Shinichi, mas, felizmente, ele conseguiu impedir Shinichi de cair do penhasco bem a tempo, e.</p><p>E ele iria <em>matar ele</em>, merda!</p><p>— Você está <em>maluco</em>?! — ele gritou com a voz rouca, voz presa em algum lugar em sua garganta enquanto ele tinha que olhar para baixo para ver os olhos grandes de Shinichi em seu rosto pálido. — Você poderia ter <em>morrido</em>, e então eu estaria <em>sozinho</em>, e <em>levanta a merda daí, Shinichi!</em></p><p>Shinichi acenou com cuidado, e ele talvez tivesse dito alguma coisa, mas Kaito só — não conseguia ouvir nada além de seu próprio coração pulsando alto em suas orelhas, ou mesmo sentir como Shinichi estava lutando para se levantar porque suas mãos estavam suadas e geladas e ele se sentia como se ele mesmo fosse um cadáver, porque.</p><p>Porque Shinichi…</p><p>Shinichi estava pendurado a centenas de metros sobre o mar, e, <em>é</em>, <em>talvez</em> ele tivesse sobrevivido àquilo, mas — mas Shinichi era a pessoa mais <em>azarada</em> do mundo, e Kaito só, simplesmente não <em>podia</em> deixar Shinichi morrer, não agora, não <em>nunca</em>, não quando ele já tinha perdido seu pai, não quando ele ainda se sentia tão <em>sozinho</em>, às vezes. Ele não podia perder Shinichi, que era sua luz, seu calor, sua segurança. Ele não podia perder Shinichi, que era tão terrivelmente <em>imprudente</em>, tão <em>estúpido</em>. Shinichi que <em>corria atrás de um assassino</em>, e tentava impedir o suspeito de cometer suicídio <em>pulando atrás dele!</em></p><p>Não Shinichi, que tinha o sorriso mais bonito, os olhos mais encantadores, e o coração mais gentil que Kaito já tinha visto. Não Shinichi, que tinha estado ao seu lado quando Kaito perdeu <em>tudo</em>, e que tinha lhe segurado e lhe feito se sentir <em>seguro</em>.</p><p>Kaito tinha perdido metade da sua vida, já. Ele não podia perder o resto dela.</p><p>Shinichi caiu ao lado de Kaito, e só então que Kaito se deixou relaxar, arfando sem ar, coração batendo muito alto em seu peito e garganta fechada com medo, e com arrepios correndo por sua coluna enquanto ele encarava o céu que estava muito claro sobre seus olhos, e sentia a grama que estava muito macia sob seus braços.</p><p>— Você poderia ter <em>morrido</em>, — ele repetiu baixo, assustado. — Você poderia ter morrido, e então eu estaria <em>sozinho</em>. Você… você não pode nunca, <em>nunca</em> fazer isso comigo de novo, Shinichi. <em>Nunca</em>. Okay? Promete!</p><p>E… E Shinichi teve a coragem de <em>rir</em>, sem ar e suave e lindo, e Kaito nunca esteve tão irritado com ele até aquele exato momento, e ele se virou para lhe encarar, encarar o rosto corado e pálido de Shinichi, suor colado em sua garganta, mas um sorriso suave em seus lábios.</p><p>— Eu nunca deixaria você sozinho, Kai. Afinal, você sempre vai estar lá pra segurar minha mão, não é?</p><p>E.</p><p>E ele está <em>certo</em>, é claro, mas isso não…</p><p>— Isso não quer dizer que você deveria <em>arriscar sua vida, Shinichi,</em> — ele sussurrou de qualquer forma, porque Kaito realmente nunca esteve tão assustado. <em>Realmente</em> assustado. Naquele momento que Shinichi escorregou e percebeu que tinha um penhasco sob ele, e ele estava <em>caindo</em>, e sua vida poderia ter terminado <em>bem ali</em>… Kaito sentiu como se seu próprio coração tivesse parado, como se <em>ele </em>fosse ser o próximo a pular daquele penhasco, mergulhando de cabeça no mar que poderia muito bem lhe engolir por inteiro. — Você <em>não deveria arriscar sua vida</em>, Shinichi. Nunca mais. Você não deveria <em>nunca</em> jogar sua vida fora assim. Eu… eu realmente estava com medo, Shinichi. Eu pensei… eu pensei que seria como meu pai tudo de novo, e…</p><p>E Kaito percebeu que ele estava segurando a mão de Shinichi na sua, e que ele estava quase destruindo os ossos de Shinichi sob seus dedos, mas ele não conseguia relaxar. Não agora. Não depois do susto que ele havia levado.</p><p>Shinichi, pelo menos, parecia ter percebido isso, porque Kaito sentiu uma pressão quente em seu braço, e Shinichi tinha deitado sua cabeça em Kaito, suplicante, como um gato, e estava lhe encarando com olhos grandes e brilhantes e <em>vivos</em>, e Kaito.</p><p>Kaito não conseguia entender por que seu peito doía <em>tanto</em>.</p><p>— Okay, — Shinichi prometeu, doce, em um sussurro. — Eu não vou.</p><p>E Kaito iria forçar ele a manter sua palavra.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Dezesseis anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Kaito soltou seu ar lentamente, olhando para cima sem ver — seu teto nunca pareceu tão <em>interessante</em>, mesmo… era tão branco… tão brilhante… tão… <em>(um terno branco, um monóculo, um sorriso que parecia errado, mãos lhe segurando, e corracorracorra, sangueohmeudeusShinichi!)</em></p><p>Ele inspirou.</p><p>— Ei, — Shinichi chamou quietamente, voz pouco mais que um sussurro, e Kaito podia sentir seu calor irradiando do seu lado, tão perto, tão perto, tão <em>vivo</em>. — Ei, Kai, <em>Kai</em>, eu estou aqui. Nós estamos eu sua casa. Nós estamos seguros. Está tudo bem. Está tudo <em>bem</em>. Você está <em>seguro</em>, — ele prometeu, insistente e suave e gentil. — Eu estou <em>aqui</em>. Respire, Kai. Respira comigo. Dentro… fora…</p><p>Kaito tentou se focar na voz de Shinichi — parecia surreal, parecia tão distante, parecia <em>tão perto</em>, parecia…</p><p>Ele inspirou. Estava tudo bem. Tudo estava <em>bem</em>.</p><p>Ele expirou. Eles iriam viver para ver outro dia.</p><p>— Como… — ele murmurou, quando se sentiu mais calmo. — Como que meu pai pode…</p><p>Ele sentiu Shinichi se mexer ao seu lado, e sentiu a cama afundar levemente quando Shinichi se aproximou, e Kaito virou o rosto, sentindo a respiração de Shinichi contra seu ombro.</p><p>— Eu suponho que Tio Toichi simplesmente queria fazer o que era certo. — Shinichi respondeu quietamente. — Assim como você fez, hoje.</p><p>Kaito estremeceu levemente — uma arma, <em>muitopertomuitoperto, perigoperigoperigo, tenhoque<strong>fugir</strong>,</em> e sorrisos sombrios passando por sua mente.</p><p>— Mas…</p><p>— Pense sobre isso, Kaito. — Shinichi disse mais firmemente, mais sério. — Se você… se você não pudesse… se você não soubesse <em>quem</em>… O que você faria?</p><p>Kaito pensou sobre os homens, vestidos de preto da cabeça aos pés, sorrindo friamente para ele por trás de uma arma, e pensou em todas as vidas sendo arriscadas no plano de hoje.</p><p>— Eu teria caçado eles, — ele respondeu porque ele se conhecia. Ele sabia que, se Shinichi estivesse em perigo… se <em>Aoko</em>, que não tinha como se defender e era tão <em>brilhante</em>, tão <em>irritante</em>, estivesse em perigo… Kaito teria se colocado em risco para que eles pudessem ficar seguros. Ele teria sacrificado sua própria vida pelos seus amigos, porque era isso que seu pai tinha feito. Ele teria sacrificado seus sonhos pela felicidade de seus amigos, porque isso era <em>o que era certo</em>.</p><p>— É claro que você teria, — Shinichi suspirou em resposta.</p><p>Kaito não mencionou que Shinichi teria feito o mesmo.</p><p>— É porque você acha que isso é certo. Tio Toichi… ele não queria colocar vocês em perigo. Ele queria que você fosse capaz de viver sua vida sem nada disso, Kai. — Shinichi murmurou, pressionando mais perto. — Ele queria que você fosse <em>feliz</em>.</p><p>Kaito suspirou de novo, sentindo-se hesitar só um pouco, sentindo as lágrimas presas em seus olhos, a dor em sua garganta.</p><p>Ele pensou no corpo de seu pai, nos olhos sem vida de seu pai lhe encarando, nas palavras que tinham sentido como uma mentira, nos murmúrios de um acidente que simplesmente <em>não podia ter acontecido</em>.</p><p>— Ele ainda é idiota, — ele respondeu amargamente.</p><p>Shinichi não disse nada para isso.</p><p>Quando Kaito sentiu que ele podia respirar sem chorar, ele olhou nos olhos de Shinichi novamente, e tentou sorrir.</p><p>— Então… eu acho que hoje a gente trabalhou juntos, — ele ofereceu, hesitante.</p><p>— É. Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com esse <em>detetive imprudente,</em> — Shinichi implicou levemente, porque <em>é claro</em> que ele iria. Ele sempre soube o que Kaito precisava, afinal.</p><p>— Yep, é tudo culpa sua. — Kaito respondeu com um sorriso que era ligeiramente maior, ligeiramente mais verdadeiro, e Shinichi riu de leve.</p><p>— É claro que é, — ele concordou, tão quieto quanto, e Kaito só. Olhou para ele, afável e caloroso e <em>aqui</em>, no seu quarto, na sua <em>cama</em>, e sentiu aquele calor doloroso pressionando em seu coração. Então, Kaito estava recuando, porque Shinichi estava subitamente no seu rosto, olhos ardendo com um tipo de determinação séria que Kaito geralmente via direcionado para suspeitos. — Mas se você fizer isso de novo, eu vou te <em>matar</em>, você entendeu?</p><p>Kaito acenou rapidamente, engolindo em seco.</p><p>— Você não pode… você não pode fazer isso comigo, Kai, — Shinichi implorou, honesto e <em>quebrável</em>. — Eu pensei que você fosse <em>morrer</em>. Você só. Você ouve sobre o que seu pai aprontou e a primeira coisa que você decide fazer é <em>fingir ser KID?</em> Eu pensei… eu pensei que fosse ter que te perseguir… eu pensei que você fosse sair, e ser pego, e… e seu pai foi <em>morto</em>, Kaito, e se eles tivessem <em>te </em>matado, e…</p><p>E Kaito entendia aquele sentimento, porque ele tinha sentido a mesma coisa, alguns anos atrás, quando ele tinha olhado para Shinichi pendurado de um penhasco, seguro apenas pela sua mão.</p><p>— Sinto muito, — ele murmurou de volta, envergonhado.</p><p>— Não, não <em>sinta muito</em>. Me prometa que você não vai fazer isso de novo. — Shinichi interrompeu, olhos estreitos e lhe encarando seriamente, tão diferente e tão igual à criança que Kaito conheceu aos cinco anos. Tão mais relaxado, finalmente entendendo que não precisava falar difícil para provar que é inteligente, mas tão <em>focado</em>, da mesma maneira. — Da próxima vez que você tiver uma ideia suicida, <em>fale comigo</em>. Eu realmente, realmente pensei que fosse te perder, Kaito… eu pensei que a gente… eu não… — ele suspirou pesadamente. — Quando você decidiu ser uma merda de <em>isca</em>, eu pensei que você fosse morrer com certeza. Quero dizer… eu sei que tinham policiais ao redor… eu sei que a gente chamou os inspetores Megure e Nakamori, mas… Mas e se um acidente tivesse acontecido? Você não me deu tempo o suficiente. Eu não podia criar um plano em tão pouco tempo, e eu não podia…</p><p>Shinichi estava divagando. Shinichi estava <em>divagando</em>. Shinichi nunca divagava. Shinichi mal <em>falava</em>, geralmente.</p><p>Kaito se sentiu… quente. Protegido.</p><p>Culpado.</p><p>— Desculpa, Shin-chan, — ele pediu, tomando a mão de Shinichi na sua, sentindo seu calor sob seus dedos. — Mas, bem… eu sempre vou ter sua mão, lembra? Eu nunca vou te deixar ir, — ele prometeu, e tinha tanto <em>mais </em>que ele queria dizer, mas ele guardou tudo aquilo dentro de si. Porque Shinichi já parecia estar em pânico, perdido, e tão <em>jovem</em>, e Kaito percebeu de repente que não era só sobre sua quase morte.</p><p>Era sobre a quase separação deles, também.</p><p>— Eu pensei que eu fosse falhar em te salvar, — Shinichi sussurrou fracamente, e tinham lágrimas em seus olhos agora. — Eu pensei que eu fosse te desapontar depois de você ter me salvado tantas vezes. Eu achei que você estaria além do meu alcance, depois de ter descoberto o que houve com seu pai, porque você sempre quis vingança. Eu pensei… eu pensei que você tinha <em>morrido</em>, Kaito…</p><p>Kaito tentou sorrir, tentou forçar uma máscara — mas ele também se sentia vazio por dentro, sentia seu próprio coração quebrando, e suas próprias lágrimas escapando, e ele puxou Shinichi para perto pela mão e lhe abraçou com seu outro braço, simplesmente <em>segurando</em> ele.</p><p>Ele tinha quase <em>morrido</em>. Tudo por causa de uma maldita <em>pedra</em>. Tudo por causa de uma <em>lenda infantil</em>.</p><p>Seu pai tinha sido morto, e ele tinha conseguido vingança hoje, e ele tinha quase perdido Shinichi.</p><p>Ele não sabia se tinha valido a pena, no final, mas ele certamente estava contente que Shinichi estava aqui — para salvar ele da arma, para salvar ele daquele último homem, para salvar ele de <em>si mesmo</em>.</p><p>Ele se inclinou, se curvando ao redor de Shinichi, e eles choraram juntos, assim como eles uma vez fizeram quando não tinham nem dez anos ainda, chorando pelo homem que eles tinham perdido — eles choraram juntos por tudo que eles <em>quase</em> perderam, tudo que eles salvaram, tudo que eles encontraram.</p><p>E quando Shinichi adormeceu nos braços de Kaito, Kaito observou seu rosto, afável e desprotegido, mais uma vez, aberto para <em>ele</em>, e sentiu seu coração palpitar novamente e pensou que talvez — talvez essa fosse uma péssima hora, mas talvez isso também fosse o que eles <em>podiam ter</em>.</p><p>E Kaito queria lhe beijar, queria lhe segurar para sempre — mas ele se contentou em segurar sua mão, em <em>nunca lhe soltar</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>. . .</strong>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><strong>Dezesseis anos</strong></li>
</ol><p>Shinichi olhou para sua mão — que <em>não</em> estava, surpreendentemente, entrelaçada com a de Kaito — e sorriu levemente.</p><p><em>Eu nunca vou te deixar ir</em>.</p><p>Talvez Shinichi tivesse sempre entendido e simplesmente não tivesse <em>acreditado</em>, não tivesse tido <em>esperanças</em>, mas… mas agora ele certamente sabia, agora ele certamente podia reconhecer os sentimentos nos olhos de Kaito, a pequena alegria no canto de seus lábios, a familiaridade da mão de Kaito em sua própria mão.</p><p><em>Eu nunca vou te soltar</em>, Kaito tinha dito.</p><p>Shinichi percebeu que ele não <em>queria</em> que ele deixasse, também.</p><p>— Ei, Kai, — ele cumprimentou suavemente, se inclinando contra o ombro de Kaito, e tinha algo a ser dito sobre como ele sabia <em>exatamente</em> onde colocar seu queixo para que coubesse perfeitamente, para que ele pudesse ficar confortável sem nada machucar sua garganta. — Eu trouxe chocolate.</p><p>Kaito olhou para baixo, e Shinichi podia ver o canto de seu sorriso, a curva de seus lábios puxada tortamente e mostrando só um resquício de dentes.</p><p>— Obrigado, — ele disse em resposta, mãos ainda brincando com suas cartas.</p><p>Shinichi sorriu de leve, e colocou o chocolate na mesa perto das mãos de Kaito.</p><p>E então, deliberadamente, ele pegou uma daquelas mãos na sua.</p><p>— Então, — ele murmurou, contente. — Eu me lembrei de que você disse que queria ver aquele filme que estreou semana passada, e eu vi que tem uma sessão daqui meia hora. Quer ir comigo?</p><p>Kaito olhou para baixo, encarou as mãos deles entrelaçadas — e apertou seus dedos ao redor dos de Shinichi calorosamente, confortavelmente, sorrindo em sua direção em resposta.</p><p>— Claro, — ele respondeu, suave e honesto.</p><p>Shinichi acenou. <em>Eu nunca vou te soltar.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>